The Great Becoming ~ Xunon Vega
Volumes First Volume: The Great Becoming 1-? {} Vol.1 _______________________________________________________  '' ' Opening Theme Song: ''Knight of the Wind''   '''Chapter One: The Great Becoming  ''' '''2:12   Narrators P.O.V           Narrator: Thousands of soldiers died deeply at battles century through century. There's been so much warfare over nothing but greed. Soldiers had kept peace among the worlds of universe.  It seems that everyone doesn't go for the peace and harmony or happily ever after endings for them it's all rage. Sometimes people negotiated; sometimes they used their awesome fighting skills; Sometimes they put their differences aside. Their methods had been extremely effective. Battle after battle no one will stop but will time ever stop not on my watch. Will their ever be an end to this nonstop fight or will we all end before it does? Only a few planets had experienced severe conflicts. One of these planets were small, mystical palace of Earth!  It is a non peaceful afternoon in the Chimera Kingdom somewhere on planet plumb. Our starts story with The Legends Kazuko, Hirosh, Jun, and Kyo are on a mission to steal the Source Power from their wicked chemist from the Sky Temple in the kingdom. These allies are sophomore students that take their education in the Chimera Academy. P.O.V  "You ready guys today this is the day to honor ourselves by saving our race!" shouted Kyo "Yes" said  Kazuko, Hirosh, and Jun The 3 sneak in the Sky Temple unquiet leaving traces everywhere. (Angry)"Keep your dirty paws of the great power!" said the Chemist (Confidently)"Or what Simon? Kyo you’re a true weakling and your teammates are too." shouted Kazuko (Laughing)"Its over boys all of you will die by the great Chimera" historically said Simon "Wait....... guys look theirs a man he's coming this way!" shockly said by Hirosh The man that they seen was the great leader Chimera coming to see what was going on. All the 4 boys except for Kazuko freezes. "Remember I created you guys do not dishonor you creator. I'll give you guys one more chance because you are something instead of all these nothings that live here." "Never! I will not take that offer I am a proud soldier that will fight for my race!" "I don't think we should do this Kazuko like he said we may die!" horrifying said Jun "Sorry boys but you big mouth friend just ruined it." The lead Chimera sets down to the surface by the Chemist. "What do you wish my master?" "Kill them all especially Kazuko!" yelled Simon "As you plead my master I assure of you they will all be eliminated."  The lead Chimera steps forth to the all 4 of them. "Get away from this temple now and save our people while I hold him off!" shouted Kazuko "But......." said Kyo "Go now before you get hurt I care more about the innocent people more then my life!" The Chemist and lead Chimera busted out laughing. The 3 Legends start making way out the Temple. "You and what army child? You will not mock my crew and our abilities!" said lead Chimera The lead Chimera launches a few Qi blast at Jun, Hirosh, and Kyo but Kazuko teleports in front of them and gets massively hit. The 3 take their last look at Kazuko and leave. Kazuko gets up from the ground with a few scratches on his body. "Yeah all I heard was child and I am not a child I am old enough to kick your ass, your dads ass and your brothers ass!" "You dare mock my family fire Ha!" A huge blow of flames goes strait to Kazuko but he dodges each one with an ease The Chemist looked at Kazuko dodge each blow with awe. "Is that all you got Timothy?" "You bastard I will kill you!" Timothy punches Kazuko in chest making him crash to the ground. (Laughing & Panting) "I don't have time for this I have women that I need to talk to ._______." said Kazuko Timothy bring out his sword and charge toward Kazuko. Timothy's sword starts emitting shadow fire aura. Timothy tries to stab Kazuko but he dodges each blow. The Chemist look in awe and smiles. "Will you just give up I mean you guys are not any sweat!" "Oh I won't you don't realize how far more superior than I am to you!" "Give me your best shot" Timothy spits a flame out his mouth onto the source power of the temple. "No!" shouted Simon The source power starts glowing and the building starts to tear apart. The chemist leaves into his laboratory. "I will save my race just watch!"  Kazuko runs to the source power and closes him self on it. "If a person touches the source power then the touchier will automatically die dumas" said Timothy "I am different and always will be I'm not like the others you can pretty much call me super natural." "So just shut the hell up you are just a wanna be leader you handle it you know you can't so why even do so!" The source power heating up Kazuko's body temperature. Timothy charges full speed toward Kazuko but Kazuko starts running away from him. (Thinking)"I can do this I am not giving up!" said Kazuko. Timothy punches the direction Kazuko runs to and Kazuko gets hit dead in the gut but he still keeps his hands on the source power. "Look pal I not looking for any harm you are a slave just like me so why don't you help me?" "Because I am a special Chimera unlike you and me we both have more species combined with us in our tree. I would have helped but I don't like you." Kazuko swallows the source power and starts chocking. P.O.V (Thinking)"All these people in Kingdom are being freed from all their colonies now but if take out the colonies so they can be free then they won't be protected and the Source power will kill them all. But on the other hand I need these Chimera's to help me take over mankind." Simon starts walking around thinking every second of his plan. "Whelp is was good having these things around now they will have to die. Because I don't care for them and don't want to be killed. The Chemist gets all his things together and puts them into his ship. P.O.V All 3 boys start freeing everyone from their colonies in every section. "Guys theirs too many colonies I will have to get the gates open before anything worst happen okay?" said Kyo "Go ahead Jun make sure to be back here." said Hirosh "No worries I will guys farewell" Kyo heads into the battlefield grounds and heads to the gate. But he gets encountered by the Chemist in his Space ship. "Not you again what do you want!" "Your not on the way to the gates are you because you do know that theirs not just one gate its 128 all the way behind that one their plus you would have to escape our security drones as well." "Where's the way out!?" shouted Kyo "Oh you can't see above you fool but you but be able to get over that done it is magically sealed. "Oh theirs a way because you can get in out of here" "Yes I can you can't." "I'LLl KILL YOU! yelled Kyo Kyo charges full power toward Simon and powers up a 2 energy waves in his hands" "This is for all those people that you killed" "Foolish boy what are you doing?" The alchemist aims his aircraft in Kyo getting ready to launch hard-core explosives. Kyo launches his waves but suddenly they backfire and hit him. The Chemist launches his explosives excitedly. "Mwhahahahaha it's all over" When the smoke clears Kyo is left one the ground dying. (Panting)"Don't worry Kazuko and the others will defeat you just watch........." Kyo stares at Simon until his eyes shut. "I told him what a stupid pest!" Simon opens the dome of the kingdom getting ready to rocket away. "Tonight is everyone will see my creation fireworks of Intelligence, Mercy, and Faith." P.O.V Timothy kicks Kazuko in the neck letting the Source Power Orb to unyoke him. Kazuko's energy drops loosing everything left of him. "I'll give you no mercy but I know you will die I know have to eliminate your friends and leave with Simon" Kazuko's body temperature rises to 134 Fahrenheit melting his skin and heating his clothes. Timothy leaves the Sky Temple on his way to the last 2 boys. (Panting)"I can't let......this happen!" shouted Kazuko Kazuko starts punching his stomach until the source orb can out of his mouth. Kazuko starts banging his skull continuously on the source power orb until it bust but it doesn't. Kazuko starts getting irritated and his head starts bleeding so he puts all his force into his skull and bangs one more time. The final bang destroys the orb and power comes out. Kazuko smiles and faints leaving his body open. P.O.V The Sky Temple collapses unleashing a wave knocking down wilderness that surrounds it. The spit essence from Timonthy combines with the source power making a chemical mixture. The colonies start falling apart and the citizens start trying to escape to the battlefield. P.O.V The Chemist drops his explosives everywhere to make the citizens die. "I won't let anyone survive this is my Kingdom whatever is in the Kingdom stays in the Kingdom." The chemist leaves the Kingdom while laughing. P.O.V Timothy  see's Jun and Hirosh and they notice he's watching them. "Uh oh what are going to do now Jun?" "Fight while our people escape from this hell hole!" Jun and Hirosh run toward Timothy then teleports behind him, kicks him to the ground, and powers up their duo energy wave. Jun & Hirosh "This is for our race, family, life, and childhood!" Jun and Hirosh's energy wave shot toward Timothy but before it came close enough to him he smacked it out of his way. "Dude thats crazy we have to get out of her now!" "We can't get out of a fine battle like this. Our people have to get out of here safely." "Lets play a little game hit and run?" said Timothy "No lets play our game shoot shoot bang bang"' '"Like old times my friend lets do this." said Jun Jun brings out his assault rifle, powers up his ammo to 3x speed, while Hirosh gets gigantic boulders and fire at the same time. Timothy couldn't dodge so hit got massively hit. "Yeah we did come on Jun lets free these guys!" A dark light hits the sun making daylight turn into nightlight. "I knew this would happen guys." sadly said Jun. "What Jun I don't understand?" said Hirosh. Ago; At Sky Temple- Flashback "Remember that millions of years ago when the guardians of the source power thought that source was just hero power, but it wasn’t at all it was neutral which means nor good or evil whoever possesses it can unleash the power into it. The scientist forgot that one substance which would have save humanity to make it hero power." said Jun The 2 substances complete their mixture and come forth with Kazuko's body absorbing his power and DNA.  'The absorbing was finished and the chemical substance created an exact copy of Kazuko.' The other Kazuko gets up from the broken rocks while the injured on lies passed out on the ground. Timothy gets back up, flies to the air, and charges up his last remains of Qi. Everything that was left in Timothy such as feelings, anger, deaths, commands, and more are comming out now. "You worthless, useless, fucked up kids will pay for this!" Suddenly evil Kazuko teleports in behind Timothy and puts him in a headlock pressuring his power. "Yeah you get him Kazuko!" Jun and Hirosh head for the security gates and start breaking each door down while the citizens follow them. "Oh their not getting away with this!" Timothy gains a high amount of energy and start decomposing his body. Timothy elbows evil Kazuko in the gut and throws in him in one of Simon's explosives. The smoke clears and evil Kazuko is seen with no scrathches. "Kazuko come on to me and feel this power!" Evil Kazuko charges up Timothy, starts doing a great combo of punches and kicks but all it did was get Timothy more stronger. (Thinking)"What a stupid clone once he uses all his energy on me everyones done for!       P.O.V Kazuko wakes up in the middle of space seeing nothing but several undressed ladies. (Confident)"Ba rumba bum bum! Hello ladies you how are you doing?" antisocially said Kazuko. The girls start giggling and the giggling turns into horrifying laughter. "Ha ha..., what are so funny girls? The girls transform into dolls and the Kazuko gets teleported into a young girl's room similar to his sisters full of more dolls. "The hell is going on?" said Kazuko "Kazuko help me....." a girl with similar voice to his sisters. "Aikia is that you I'm coming!" frighteningly said Kazuko. Kazuko walks out the room and sees a long hall way and sprints full speed down the hall. "Closer Kazuko come closer!" said the girl. Kazuko finds another door, enters it and sees a huge Alie of stairs. Kazuko runs down the stairs then catches him self between a rock and falls down the stairs. "Fuck! stupid chairs!" Kazuko sees 5 more doors surrounding him. "Where now sis?" The doors come to life and start chasing Kazuko. Kazuko brings out his sword ready to battle. They all lock into combat, Kazuko stabs one door in the gut, another in the head, and 2 more sliced in half. The last door starts dancing and music comes on. "Oppa Gangnam Style!" shouts the radio. "Huh?" said Kazuko. The door starts dancing keeping Kazuko's attention. "The only way you can beat son is to beat me in this dance battle!" said the Door. "How about I kill you instead son?" Kazuko jumps in the air and tries to stab the door but he catches the blow. "Get off my sword!" "Mwmwahahahahaha try to get it!" Kazuko try to yank the sword back but the door has a closed force on it. "Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh" shouts the Radio. "Enough!" cry-ed Kazuko. The door and the radio disappear in a split second. "Where’s my sister!?" yelled Kazuko. "Kazuko look ahead of you it should be box in front you." said girl. Kazuko lays his eyes in the front of room and sees a lone box. "Whoa that wasn't here before." Kazuko takes a few steps closer to the box. "Now what sis?" "Flip it over and jump into the black hole!" Kazuko follows what she says and jumps into the black hole. The black whole was very deep and you could see was shiny sparkles. Kazuko gets launched out the black whole into a castle were he sees Aikia wearing a beautiful blue, purple ,and white dress with a matching lavender bow. "Aikia it’s really you I'm so glad to see you!" excitedly said Kazuko. "Me too broth....." Aikia's voice matures into a deep horrific voice.  Kazuko starts taking steps back. Glowing eyeballs start appearing all around Aikia's dress. Her eyes turn purplish lavender. "Were you going big bro!?" (Nervous)"Oh no were just have to use the bathroom sis" "No you don't you just want leave like you do the other girls!" angrily said by Aikia. Kazuko puts his sword back into his face and puts his head down. "Aikia theirs something wrong with you and I don't know to do, you've changed since the last time I seen you. Father or Mother hasn't taught you do be like this. I may be imagining this or hallucinating but I still love you. Aikia you always have a place in my heart that's why I never will forget you." "A spirit has possessed me to do this an exorcism to say has reborn me. I worship the goes to do this. This feeling inside feels so great the pain is so exciting when I hurt a person I feel so good! You’re not imagining anything now gets ready to say goodbye to Kazuko and get reborn just as I was when I was murdered." "I won't fight you.....Or kill......So do you best! An evil soul comes out of Aikia laughing like some kind of monster. "Your sister is mine now and she will be mine for eternity until I get your body." (Angry)"Hows about you get the fuck out my sister and fight me like a fucking man!" The soul comes out Aikia's body then gets in his fighting stance. "Okay then you little baby happy now?" Kazuko starts' powering up his' 'chakra'. The Soul vanishes and teleports in front of Kazuko. "Hello!" Kazuko sprints toward Soul and tries to kick him in the face but easily gets taken down with ease. Soul comes forth to Kazuko's sister but Kazuko launches a few Qi blast at him. Kazuko quickly brings out is sword and comely waits for the smoke to clear from his Qi. Soul is no where to be found. He looks everywhere but here's footsteps coming toward him. Kazuko waves his sword the direction the footsteps come to but nothing was their. "Huh?" He looks in front of him and more than 5 Soul's are in front of him. "This is not real!" "But it is now feel my wrath!" Kazuko jumps in the air and rocketed down slicing the ground and creating an explosive wave . Soul charges, running at me full speed. Kazuko does the same gripping his sword tightly. Metal clanged at the same time, sparks start to fly. Soul slipped back a few times, testing Kazuko. Soul disappeared and reappeared in front of Kazuko. The Soul punches Kazuko dead in the face but Kazuko looks at the Soul to see if that was all he's got. "Get off of me!" Kazuko throws the soul through the castle's window and dives in air following him. When the 2 draw to the surface Kazuko starts getting hallucinating. All what Kazuko can see were undressed women punching all over his body? "Time to end this and take your precious body." Kazuko starts twitching and falls on his knees. The soul comes up to him and punches him nonstop in the gut. (Thinking)"Aikia I won't stop until he's dead!" Kazuko stands up with a serous face. "Even though I can't see anything doesn't mean I can beat your ass!" shouted Kazuko Kazuko closes his eyes, focuses his mind on the souls movement, and tries to attack. Kazuko feels the soul waving at him while laughing. "Foolish boy were am I now?" Kazuko quickly punches the soul in the face then starts throwing kicks and more punches at him until he squeals.  The soul starts fading away urging him to not vanish. "I'll kill you and your entire family next time!" "I did it sis you can be free now!" Kazuko faints and wakes up deep in the ocean trying to breathe. Kazuko's heart starts to stop beating. "Oh no I'm running out of oxygen!" Kazuko's eyes start to close but before they closed him seen a man looking at him from a huge ship... To Be Continued...   和子和子和子和子和子和子和子和子 'Next Time: 'The Passion of a Warrior. 